wimpyland10fandomcom-20200214-history
Rodrick Heffely
Rodrick Heffley is Greg and Manny's older brother, the main character (along with Greg) of the second book and a bully throughout the series. He's a junior in high school. He is played by Devon Bostick in the movie. He is also based on Scott Kinney, a musician and Jeff Kinney's older brother. AppearanceEdit In Rodrick's online and book appearance, he has the simplistic cartoon look like everybody else in the book. His head is completely round, like Greg's, with five hairs sticking up on his head. He is always seen with a frown on his face, and one ear, usually on the left side. His eyebrows appear to be thick and bushy, colored only black. In the movie, Rodrick's appearance has vastly changed. His skin now appears as a golden tan, with hazel eyes and dark brown hair. PersonalityEdit Like Greg, it is explained that he is only good at a few things, namely music, and spends most of his time on it, which deters him away from schoolwork. It is known that Greg thinks Rodrick is lazy and stupid, though there are clues that show otherwise. Rodrick isn't the smartest of his family, since he hardly makes an effort at school, constantly asking his parents to do his work for him. Although Rodrick is portrayed in this manner, he is actually quite intelligent in manipulating other people. Rodrick is said by Greg to be a terrible speller (though he spelled everything right besides band names on his activity page in the Do-It-Yourself Book) and is said to be completely ignorant about how to use any electronic device (although this may be more manipulation to get things done for him; he is clearly seen using an iPod in Rodrick Rules and a cell phone in a flashback in Dog Days.) Rodrick has a band called Löded Diper, which is a metal band whose lead singer is a man named Bill Walter, who is a 35 year old high school drop out, is unemployed, and still lives with his parents. Rodrick is the drummer of the band. Rodrick did terribly back in elementary and middle school. The only reason why Rodrick is doing slightly better at high school is because he cheats by having his dad do all the work for him. Rodrick is extremely lazy when it comes to school, and that explains where Greg gets his laziness from. Rodrick would much rather sleep then pay attention to real life and everybody knows he loves to sleep. TriviaEdit *Rodrick's science project and his grades for his SAT exams have not yet been revealed so far, though there is a possibility it may come in future books. In the online version, however, Rodrick got no ribbons for his science project, though this may be subjected to change. *Rodrick's fate after Dog Days is unknown, though it may be that he may be going to college, or playing music in a band. *Most of the people in the book only show their eyebrows when they are mad. Fitting with Rodrick's antagonistic behavior, however, he always looks angry due to him having eyebrows all the time. *His hobbies include playing and listening to heavy metal, placing fake vomit in parking lots. and bullyingGreg. *It's hinted in the online book that Rodrick has never had a legitimate girlfriend, since Greg has never seen him with a girl. However in the Do-It-Yourself Book, it is hinted that he was associated with a girl named Lindsey, who seemed to break his heart in some way shape or form. This may explain why he acts incredibly rude and immature. *Rodrick is the main antagonist of both series; book and film. ReferencesEdit #↑ It's assumed that since he's still attending high school, he can't be past 18 years of age or under 14 years of age.